Percy, James and the Fruitful Day
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=3 |season_no=03.25 |number=77 |sts_episode=Schemer's Alone |released= * 7 July 1992 * 29 September 1992 * 19th March 1993 * 2 April 1993 * 12 January 1998 * 19 May 2008 |previous=Heroes |next=Thomas & Percy's Christmas Adventure \Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure }} Percy, James and the Fruitful Day is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season. Plot One day, James is waiting at the junction when Percy arrives with some troublesome trucks. James tells Percy that engines should always be on time while he puffs away. Percy thinks James is being bossy and ignores him. It is market day when James arrives at the harbour to see all the wonderful fruits from far away lands. James' trucks are filled and he sets off along the main line. On the way, he meets Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel and cannot resist boasting. Thomas knows that there will be trouble ahead for boastful James. Back at the yard, Percy is busy shunting when the stationmaster tells his driver that James' brakes are jammed and that Percy has to go and help him at once. Percy quickly sets off and soon finds James stranded on the main line. Percy cannot resist laughing and teasing James. Percy's driver soon intervenes and asks Percy if he can push the trucks of fruit. Soon, Percy is coupled to the trucks and sets off. Percy is in a hurry and is not paying full attention to the line. He has not seen that the points has failed and that he has been diverted into a siding - until it is too late. Percy crashes into the buffers and gets covered in sticky fruit. The Fat Controller sternly reminds Percy that while the point failure is not his fault, his railway is not a jam factory. That night in the sheds, all the engines are silent until Thomas reminds everyone that they are all Really Useful Engines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) Locations * Arlesburgh Harbour * Tidmouth Sheds * Lower Suddery * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * Sodor Trading Co. * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Three Way Road Trivia * This episode was adapted from the magazine story, Percy Gets Jammed by Andrew Brenner. * The truck in front of Percy has NE written on it. * Stock footage from Thomas, Percy and the Post Train is used, as is a deleted scene from Heroes. * Izzy Gomez and Big Mickey from TUGS appear. * This episode marks Annie and Clarabel's only speaking roles in the third season. * This episode marks the first time a character angrily says "Be quiet!" instead of "Shut up!" since the production teams and script writers were likely accused of using a vulgar/offensive phrase after production for the second season ended. * Dishwasher soap was used for the green liquid squirted on Percy. Goofs * When James is watching his trucks being loaded, there are four open-topped trucks, but when he leaves the harbour, one of them is replaced with a goods van. * When James leaves the harbour, the first truck is missing a face. * As Percy sets off with James' trucks, James' front wheels are derailed and Percy jerks back before starting. * During the crash scene, Percy's cab's roof is lifted. * There are eleven berths in Tidmouth Sheds instead of the usual six. * At the end of the episode, black glue is wrapped around James' funnel. * When James puffs by Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Annie is missing her name. * Because stock footage is used, one close-up of Percy's driver is at night. Quotes * Percy: "Got yourself into a bit of a jam, eh James? What you might call a 'sticky situation'?" * James: "Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes!" In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Escape and other stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Biggest Party Video Ever! * The Complete Series 3 * My Little Thomas and Percy Adventures * The Best of James DVD Packs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends WAL * Help and 15 other stories US * Shining Time Station Vol. 2: Schemer Alone * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories * Best of James * Two Thomas Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD/VHS Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures * Best Tales on the Tracks * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories/Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Double Feature * Best of James/Best of Thomas Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition AUS * Escape and other Stories * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Escape and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 17 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.6 * To Transport a Lot Today * The Complete DVD Box 1 GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories NOR/FIN * Edward, Trevor and the Useful Party (Norwegian VHS) GER * Heroes (German VHS) DK * The Great Escape and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends NL * Merry Christmas! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry ITA * Locomotive in Trouble SVN * Percy, James and the Successful Day (Slovenian DVD) MYS * One Good Turn and Other Adventures * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Other Thomas Adventures SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 11 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 (Taiwanese DVD) es:Percy, James y un Día Fructífero ja:くだものれっしゃ pl:Piotruś, Kuba i Owocny Dzień Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes